


Splitting Hairs

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Denial, M/M, Minor Terra/Locke, Not-So-Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Terra tries to put a label on Sabin and Cyan’s relationship.
Relationships: Cayenne Garamonde | Cyan Garamonde/Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Splitting Hairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



“So...”

Sabin looked up from his project at Terra. He’d been working on a better fishing net for Mobliz in the open area of the small town. The children were growing, after all, and they needed more, better foodstuffs if they were going to be healthy adults!

Terra was standing slightly awkwardly in front of him, rocking on her heels. There was clearly something bothering her. What, Sabin didn’t know.

“Yeah?” His gut told him it was going to be something uncomfortable.

“So...” she repeated. “...when are you and Cyan going to get married?”

Sabin dropped the net, jaw falling loose.

Yup. Uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable. Practically taboo.

“I mean,” Terra rushed, “you two have been together ever since Kefka ruined the world—”

“As _battle brothers_ ,” Sabin said, trying to mask his emotions.

“—and you’re coparenting Gau—”

“He needs the support!” Sabin complained. “We can’t leave him by himself! We love that little guy!”

“—you’re sleeping in the same bed—”

“ _Saving space_.”

“— _and_ you go on dates together!”

“Bonding activities!” Sabin insisted.

Terra stared. Then she huffed, “Now I know how Locke felt...”

“Cyan and I are just best buddies. Nothing more.” Sabin’s heart was beating hard and he was sure he was sweating, but he hoped Terra wouldn’t notice.

“The children are asking questions,” Terra said. “Gau calls you two his parents, and you’re obviously dating, and, and...”

“There’s nothing going on between me an’ Cyan,” Sabin said cooly, dismissively. He picked the net back up and stubbornly went back to work. “‘zat it? ‘cause I’m sure you have lessons you need to plan.”

Terra’s lips were puckered and her arms were stiff at her sides. Then she dramatically threw her hands in the air and, growling loudly, stomped away.

Sabin waited until she was out of eyesight before letting out a breath. He frowned as he again paused in his work.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to announce a relationship with Cyan. He agreed with Terra; they were in a relationship in all but name.

But...

Cyan wasn’t ready for that step. And if he wasn’t ready, then he wasn’t ready. Eventually, maybe, they could have a ‘regular’ relationship. For now? Sabin was content with how things were. It was just a label, after all.


End file.
